lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
La Fae Époque
La Fae Époque is the seventh episode of Season 4. Writer * Michael Grassi Synopsis Bo and Lauren team up to venture into Dyson’s memory when he's on trial for a murder. Plot [ In the memory segment of the episode: Bo (Anna Silk) appears as Dyson, Kenzi (Ksenia Solo) appears as Angel, Lauren (Zoie Palmer) appears as Flora Blooms, and Vex (Paul Amos) appears as Prince Felipe III. ] Bo and Kenzi arrive at the police station. Hale asked Bo where Dyson was and Bo explained that The Una Mens had taken him prisoner and no one was allowed to see him. After Kenzi mentioned that she was attacked by a monk, Bo dragged a monk into the station, they take him to an interrogation room, and Bo explains that he was their key to Dyson. Bo attempts to use her succubus touch to make the monk tell them why The Una Mens had taken Dyson, but the monk refused to talk. The monk was a eunuch and Bo’s power did not work on him. Hale then took over the interrogation and used his Siren whistle close to the monk's ears, causing him severe pain. The monk then told them that Dyson was being executed for committing treason in 1899 and that he had gone on a killing spree, murdering both humans and Fae. Bo does not believe it. The monk then recites in Latin, "Convertimini ad nihilum", before foam poured from his mouth and he died. Inside The Una Mens chamber, Pietra, The Morrigan’s scavenger Dark Fae, is imprisoned within a kiosk-type cell. The Keeper recites "Mortis. Invenio. In unitate.", and proclaims that Pietra had not honored the sacred rules of the Fae. Pietra begs for her life, but is impaled with a sword and executed; while Dyson, chained to a wall, watches from a short distance away. Bo, Lauren and Cassie, the Oracle, are in Kenzi’s bedroom preparing for Bo to transport herself into Dyson’s memory to find out what really happened in 1899. Lauren brought equipment from the Dark Fae research laboratory and attached sensors to both of them. Lauren then wrapped a red string around one of their ankles and explained that according to legend, the Gods wrapped a Red String of Fate around those that were destined to meet, regardless of time, place or circumstance. She told them that it would secure their connection to Dyson while she monitored both when Bo was inside his memory. She also informed Bo that her subconscious would project familiar people into the memories she saw. Cassie told them that she would make an appearance within the memory and when she did it meant that it was time for Bo to get out of it, or else she risked fusing her memories with Dyson’s and would become clinically insane. Dyson, meanwhile, was being washed by a pair of monks in preparation for his execution. Kenzi was one of them and revealed herself to him. After telling Dyson to be quiet, she wrapped a red string around his ankle to make the connection between him and Bo. The string began to glow, and the ones on Bo and Cassie also glowed. Cassie warned Bo to take a deep breath and Bo was submerged into Dyson’s memory. She awakened to find herself in bed with two women. A man then stormed into the room and asked where Dyson was. He went around the bed and saw behind it an opening in the wall, and exclaimed that it was too small for a man to exit through. A wolf is seen walking on a street and then transforms into Bo/Dyson. She/he stole clothing hanging on a clothesline and walked away, stopping to look at the reflection in a store window, seeing the image of Dyson staring back. As Bo/Dyson reached an intersection, a pair of men came running around the corner and Bo/Dyson, who had grabbed a newspaper to cover her/his face with, noticed an advertisement for Cabaret du Ciel. The two men realize it’s Dyson holding the paper. One of them is the father of the two women in bed and is about to kill Dyson when he and his accomplice are attacked from behind by Trick with a Bō staff. He told Bo/Dyson to follow him if he wanted sanctuary. Trick told Dyson that he was capable of more than the reprobate reputation he had earned throughout Europe. As Dyson started to leave, Trick said to him that a Prince had found the Helskór, the ancient Hel shoes that were sought by the most powerful Fae — including the one that wandered — and that he was going to sell them, and had to be stopped. Trick told Dyson that the shoes could lead to the end of days. Dyson asked what his reward would be and when Trick asked what he wanted, Dyson answered money and wealth. Trick then asked what he really wanted and Dyson asked him who he was, to which Trick replied, "Fitzpatrick McCorrigan." Dyson then said to him, "Thanks for the tip on the shoes...Trick", and departed. Bo/Dyson arrived at the Cabaret and was met by the bartender and announcer, Angel, who welcomed Bo/Dyson to the premises. Looking around the Cabaret, Bo/Dyson saw The Prince sitting at a table near the stage and then, suddenly, what appeared to be a boxing coach dressed in modern clothes, disappearing moments later. Angel commented that "Everyone wants a piece of Flora tonight. Especially The Prince." Angel then announced to the crowd the appearance of Flora Blooms, and as she turned on the stage towards the audience (as Lauren told Bo her subconscious would project), Bo saw Lauren appear as Flora. Flora sang a French song as she worked the patrons. Against Bo’s wishes, Bo/Dyson left the room mid-song. In The Una Mens chamber, Hale had been granted an audience and attempted to defend Dyson, calling him a protector of the Light Fae; but The Keeper dismissed what he had to say, calling Dyson a murderer that had risked revealing the Fae to humans. Hale then recited some of Dyson’s good deeds, including being part of the defeat of The Garuda, asking them to consider those facts. After a moment of thought, The Keeper announced, "We refute. You are dismissed." Hale responded in an outburst of anger and rebellion, and while doing so Kenzi’s cell phone began to ring. The Keeper was insulted that Hale had brought a human to their chamber and ordered for him to be dragged away. Kenzi asked for Hale’s life to be spared and offered to take his place. The Keeper ordered the continuation of Dyson’s execution, and this time the human was to die along with him. Back in Dyson’s memory, Bo/Dyson meets with Lauren/Flora in her dressing room. At first, Flora approached Dyson with a knife, but then dropped it and the two embraced and kissed. She told him to leave, but Bo/Dyson told her that The Prince had the Helskór. Flora wondered how much money they could get for them. She bemoaned how times were changing and how her popularity was waining. Dyson told her she would be missed, but she was unimpressed, and responded that in her place the Cabaret would find another "Woods Fae" to seduce the rich. The two of them then fall into bed together, ripping their clothes off, and start to make love. Bo looks into a mirror in the room and sees herself as Dyson having intercourse with Lauren/Flora. Bo smiled at the image and said to herself, "So...this is happening. For investigative purposes. Right? Right." Back in Kenzi’s room, Lauren is concerned that Bo’s breathing is irregular and her heartbeat is racing. Cassie, lying unconscious next to Bo, suddenly begins to count backwards from ninety-eight and Lauren comments that it can’t be good. In the memory, there is a knock on Flora’s door and it’s Prince Felipe. Lauren/Flora tells Bo/Dyson to hide as she entertains the prince. Flora blindfolds him and begins to seduce him, and as she does so finds the Helskór in a case next to him on the bed. Prince Felipe takes off the blindfold and before he harms Flora, Bo/Dyson knocks him out. There is another knock on the door and Bo/Dyson grabs the Helskór and puts them on Lauren/Flora to hide them. As they are placed on her feet, Flora’s eyes changed color for an instant and she cried out that the shoes were burning her. They attempted to remove the shoes, but they would not come off. Then Lauren/Flora, with a wild look in her eyes, kicked Bo/Dyson away from her and rushed out of the room. Bo/Dyson followed her, leaving the prince behind as his assistant arrived looking for him. Meanwhile, Kenzi had been put inside the kiosk cell with Dyson. He told Kenzi that he was impressed with her and that when they were free he would start training her to be a Shadow Thief. Kenzi asked Dyson if he had actually murdered someone and he answered that it was a long story that began with a pair of shoes. Back in Dyson’s memory, Bo/Dyson is walking down the street and finds one dead body after another. Realizing that Flora is responsible for the murders, Bo cannot understand why Dyson was blamed for the crime. Cassie then appeared before her and told Bo that she must leave Dyson’s memories or be trapped within them forever, and that she needed to remove the red string herself as no one else could do it. Bo/Dyson again saw the boxing coach in modern clothes and is confused by this vision. Cassie explained to Bo that her memories were merging with Dyson’s. Bo refused to leave, saying she didn't have enough information. They then heard a scream and Bo pleaded for Cassie to help her, but Cassie stepped back and continued her countdown as she removed her string from her ankle and vanished, leaving Bo in Dyson’s memory. In Kenzi’s room, Cassie completed the countdown and awakened. Lauren asked her about Bo and Cassie responded that she had stayed in Dyson’s memory and that when Bo awoke everyone would be dead because of the shoes. Lauren didn't understand what Cassie was talking about and demanded that she go back and save Bo. Cassie told her that her string was removed and she was finished. Before she left, Cassie told Lauren to not cut Bo’s string herself. Lauren then looked at Bo as she cried out, "Blood. So much blood.", and went over to her. Bo/Dyson approached Lauren/Flora, who is now kneeling over a body in the street. Flora told Dyson that she could not stop killing, her fingernails had turned black, and a second set of long dagger-like claws extended from her knuckles. She then attacked Bo/Dyson. The two fought until Bo/Dyson partially shapeshifts and is forced to thrust Flora’s dagger claws into her own chest. Flora, returning to her senses, cried: "What have I done?" As Dyson gently lowered Flora to the ground, he told her that it wasn’t her fault, that the shoes had caused it. Flora exclaimed that the darkest parts of herself had been in control and Dyson tried to take the shoes off, but they could not be removed. Flora pleaded that she did not want to hurt anyone anymore and Dyson promised that he would fix things, telling Flora that he loved her. Suddenly, a gunshot is heard and Flora is killed by a bullet in her back. Meanwhile, Lauren was fretting over Bo not having said anything for some time and in desperation shook Bo, yelling at her to wake up, but it had no effect. Lauren took hold of Bo’s red string and stopped herself from removing it. She then saw the string that Cassie had removed from herself and wrote a message to Bo on the mirror, deciding to enter Dyson’s memory to bring Bo out of it and save her. In the memory, the shoes lay next to Flora’s body, finally removed from her feet. Crater, the man that was at the same table with Prince Felipe in the cabaret and shot Flora dead, appeared and demanded the Helskór from Bo/Dyson, but he refused to give them to him. Dyson asked why he had killed Flora and Crater replied that he was given explicit instructions to get the shoes at whatever cost. He then told Dyson to run as he always had done, but to leave the shoes. When Dyson put Flora’s death on him, Crater responded with the words, "Mortis. Invenio. In unitate." — adding that he (Dyson) never really cared about Flora or about anyone but himself. Crater then reminded Dyson of what he had been responsible for causing in Europe: "Rotterdam 1864, the fire at Boijmans, London 1817, your implication in the Poyais scheme. The countless men you conned. The women you shamed." Then added, "You are a waste of flesh. All you’ve ever done is steal and screw. And now your selfishness has killed Flora. In fact ,we were counting on this." Dyson looked over at Flora and admitted that everything that had happened was his fault. Crater then taunted Dyson again and told him to run. Back in their cell, Dyson, who had been recounting the story of the incident in 1899 to Kenzi, told her that he did at first consider running. He said that he was responsible for Flora’s death by putting the shoes on her and that because of it she had killed all those people. He told Kenzi that his arrogance and ignorance was his crime, and the past had caught up with him. Crater tells Bo/Dyson again to leave the shoes and be free, but Dyson refuses to allow Crater to give the Helskór to whoever he was working for. Dyson told Crater that he would have to kill him to possess the shoes, but before the two came to blows Trick appeared again, knocking Crater out with his Bō staff. Dyson asked if Trick was there to claim the shoes, but Trick answered that he had never wanted them, but had only sought a "second" for the New World, telling Dyson to come to him before dawn. Back in The Una Mens chamber, The Keeper arrived with the other Una Mens and recited "Mortis. Invenio. In unitate." to Dyson and Kenzi before asking if they had any last words. Dyson told The Keeper that if they released Kenzi he would give them the Helskór in exchange for her freedom. Dyson told Kenzi that he was not able to save Flora, but he could save her. Bo/Dyson placed flowers at Flora’s grave, promising that no one would suffer as she had, and would hide the Helskór where no one would find them. Lauren then appeared and called out to Bo, who saw her as Flora, and could not accept what she was seeing. Lauren told Bo that her memories were mixing with Dyson’s. Bo/Dyson then sees the boxing coach appear. Bo called out to him and he stopped, raising above his head what appeared to be Dyson’s championship boxing belt before disappearing. Kenzi then appeared for an instant, asking Bo to try some ice cream, and then vanished. Confused, Bo asked Lauren what was happening and Lauren pleaded with Bo to cut her red string. Bo told her there was nothing to go back for and Lauren replied, "There’s Dyson. He needs you." Bo then looked down and saw that she was holding the championship belt and exclaimed that she knew what Dyson was trying to tell her, removed the string from her ankle, and exited Dyson’s memory, waking up in Kenzi’s room again. Lauren, however, did not awaken and was still inside Dyson’s memory. Realizing that Lauren could not exist for long within it, Bo began to panic and was about to remove the string from Lauren’s ankle when she saw the message Lauren had written in the mirror telling her not to do it. Lauren then mumbled, "Don’t cut the string." Bo then kissed Lauren, and in doing so brought her back to the real world and Lauren opened her eyes. She told Bo that she had cut her own string to escape Dyson’s memory. Bo then told Lauren that she knew how to save Dyson. Meanwhile, a monk informed The Keeper that the Helskór shoe was not where Dyson had said it would be. Bo then entered the chamber and told Dyson that she had found the shoe encased inside his championship belt. Bo told The Keeper to release both Dyson and Kenzi and that she would give the shoe to them. One of the guards, wearing a mask, then said to The Keeper, "Mortis. Invenio. In unitate." Bo recognized who it was upon hearing the voice, removed his mask, and saw Crater. She confronted The Keeper and told her that they, The Una Mens, had ordered Crater to get the Helskór at any cost. She told them that Dyson was not guilty of murder — they were. At The Dal, Dyson, Bo, Lauren, Kenzi and Hale are sitting at the bar, eating hot dogs. Bo then proclaims that someone, somewhere, had tied a Red String of Fate around all of them to keep them together. Dyson told Bo that he could feel her in his memories and could send her a message without knowing it. Bo responded that their minds worked well together. Kenzi then asked what had happened after Flora was buried. The episode returns to Dyson meeting with Trick in 1899. Dyson told him that he wasn't able to save Flora, but Trick told Dyson that he had tried and that it meant something. Dyson called himself worthless, but Trick told Dyson that he had been lost, and that he, himself, had been as well. Trick told Dyson that he did not wish to fight any longer and told him of his plan to start a Fae colony in the New World which would be a better life for all of them. When Dyson asked Trick why he had chosen him, he told Dyson that he was a soldier, a shifter, and pure of heart. Trick then revealed himself as The Blood King and when an amazed Dyson told him that he thought he had disappeared many years ago and that many thought him dead, Trick replied that he wanted to keep it that way. Kneeling before Trick, Dyson held up his arm, Trick then put his forearm against Dyson’s, and Dyson swore fealty to The Blood King. Returning to the present, Bo asked why, with Trick being both The Blood King and her grandfather, he hadn’t helped her figure out why she had been taken by The Wanderer. When Hale told Bo that Trick was always trying to protect her, Kenzi responded that it was "Bullshit", that Trick was scared of something and they all knew it. Bo then announced that they needed to find The Wanderer and find out why he had taken her and why she was Dark Fae. Lauren asked how they could get to him and Bo responded: with something he wanted — the Helskór. Bo asked Dyson where the second shoe was and he told her that he had given it to Angel, who was a fellow Shapeshifter, and had told her to flee and keep the shoe hidden until the true hero appeared. Songs and Music * Adieu L’Amant by Zoie Palmer * Alt Kabaret courtesy APM Music * Cabaret Piano courtesy APM Music * Club Berlin courtesy APM Music * Paris A Demain courtesy APM Music Trivia * The title alludes to the era known as La Belle Époque of French and Belgian history, conventionally dated as starting in 1871 and ending when World War I began in 1914. The period was characterized by optimism, peace at home and in Europe, new technology and scientific discoveries. The peace and prosperity in Paris allowed the arts to flourish, and many masterpieces of literature, music, theater, and visual art gained recognition. The era gained its name after WWI ended.Wikipedia:La Belle Epoque * The episode opens with a "previously on Lost Girl" recap of previous episodes. * The "red string of fate," also referred to as the red thread of destiny, red thread of fate, and other variants, is an East Asian belief originating from Chinese legend and is also used in Japanese legend. According to this myth, the gods tie a red cord around the ankles of those that are to meet one another in a certain situation or help each other in a certain way. The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. This myth is similar to the Western concept of soulmates or a destined flame.Wikipedia:Red string of fate * The scene where Bo kissed Lauren to bring her back from Dyson's memory was reminiscent of the Charles Perrault version of "The Sleeping Beauty" – where Prince Phillip awakens Princess Aurora with a kiss.Wikipedia:Charles Perrault References Category:Episodes:Season 4 Category:Songs and Music